This World
by ItalieJade
Summary: One-shot from Draco's POV on Harry facing Voldemort for the last time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

This is just a one-shot that I thought of while listening to Apocalyptica. This is for my friend who really likes Draco/Harry. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________

He was so, so tired. And yet, he kept on going. I know because all I could do was stand by and watch as he kept his promise to everyone; to me.

I should have begged him to stop; that's what a good boyfriend would have done. I should have thrown myself down at his feet and screamed at him to stop; to let someone else defend the world. But I was a coward and as such, I will stand here and watch him fight the hardest battle he will ever fight in this lifetime. I will watch as not only his body is torn; but his soul.

Why do I not help him in his time of need? Because he is Harry Potter. He was charged with saving the world; alone. I cannot help him because no one can help him. I will have no choice but to watch as he goes against one of the strongest men alive, and I will have to hope that in the end he comes out as victorious. But most of all, I will hold on to the hope that he will live and that I can be by his side when all of this is done.

For a time I lost track of him. I am fighting my own battles. It seems as though everyone is charging towards me; they want me dead for many reasons. I am Harry Potter's lover. I was a Death Eater. I am a blood traitor. It doesn't matter why they want me dead. It just matters that I stay alive.

I weave around many people trying to get a glimpse at Harry.

"Draco! Look out!"

I feel myself flying through the air and hitting the ground. There is no need to look up at my opponent; I know who it is. Everyone has given us a wide berth; no one would want to get in the way of this.

"So you decided to show yourself?"

I looked at my opponent. He above everyone else, has the right to feel betrayed by me. I abandoned him; I threw him to the wolves so that I could make my own escape. I am amazed that Theodore Nott is still alive. Until I truly knew Harry, Theodore Nott was the one man I would have gladly called my equal or superior. We had never tested that. I guess there is a first for everything, but I had hoped to avoid fighting my childhood friend.

"Before we start, Theo, I wanted to thank you."

His face contorted in rage, "Thank me? You should be apologizing!"

He raised his wand and I knew the time for talking was over.

He had me down to my knees in a matter of seconds. The tip of his wand glowed green; I was prepared to die, no matter how much I loathed the idea.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Theodore fell to the ground. I could see his face; his empty eyes. I never wanted things to turn out this way.

I don't know how much time had passed before I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up. I came face to face with Hermione Granger. She had a look of pity on her face. I wanted to smack her for it, for I did not need pity. Not now.

"Draco? We need to keep going." She said.

I stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants as I looked around. Everyone who was still alive had vacated the immediate area. I looked at Hermione in question.

"The true battle has started. We have to go." She didn't need to say anything else.

We started running, not really sure what direction to go. I was trying to look straight ahead though. I did not want to look at the bodies littering the ground around me, because I knew that if I saw someone I knew that I would stop. This was no time for mourning; I had done enough of that already.

Hermione stopped. I looked in her direction. Ron Weasley was a few feet from us, strung up on the tree. Many things had been carved into his dead body but one stood out amongst them all; traitor.

Hermione ran towards him, her wand out. She sobbed an incantation to cut the rope binding him to the tree. The rope fell down to the ground, but Ron's body remained where it was. She shouted spell after spell, trying to get him down. Finally, in desperation, she resorted to clawing at his body, trying to pull him away from the tree.

"Hermione, he's gone. We have to go."

"No!" She shouted, turning to face me. "I can't leave him here like this. He- I need to get him down, Draco. I can't-I just can't," she slid down the ground, trying to pull his body down with her.

"Hermione," I started, trying to pull her away from Ron's body, "we have to go. I'm sorry but we can't stay here. Everyone needs us. _Harry_ needs us."

She looked up at me. "You're right, I know. But I can't-I can't leave him here alone."

"I'm sorry, but we are needed elsewhere. We can come back for him later."

"_How can you say that?!_ How can you talk like he is just some object that can be picked up later? This is his body we are talking about. This is my best friend that you are so casually brushing aside! I can't leave his body here like this, I need to get his body down."

"I've wasted enough time trying to convince you. I need to go. Stay here if you want."

I started up running again, fighting not to look back. Hermione chose to stay behind. I couldn't spend more time trying to get her to abandon her best friend's body. Harry needed me.

I came to a stop. There he was, battling Voldemort. He looked exhausted. And yet, I couldn't think of a time where he looked more beautiful. Though his entire body was exhausted I could still see the determination and courage on his face. In this moment, I was secure in my faith that he would win.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch. Voldemort was about to utter the killing curse. Harry grabbed Gryffindor's sword, which lay discarded, and swung with all his might. Voldemort's head fell to the ground. Harry looked around, finally locking eyes with me. He fell to the ground, giving in to his exhaustion. While people were cheering, I ran to his side. I held him, happily crying. His battle is over and he emerged victorious. He can rest now. We can both rest now. Someone else can take care of the world.


End file.
